


Either Which Way

by arianddan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan
Summary: Draco holds Harry to his word





	Either Which Way

"Well fuck me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the Polyjuice Potion we've been searching for," exclaimed harry.  
"That's Wolfsbane, Potter."  
Ah well, it was a win-win situation either which way.


End file.
